


As The Ghost Disappears

by MC_J



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, America/England Feels (Hetalia), Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Complete, Drunk England (Hetalia), Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC_J/pseuds/MC_J
Summary: "The people you love become ghosts inside of you and like this -- you keep them alive."
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	As The Ghost Disappears

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that I made a long time ago, there were not many edits except for grammar and such. It focuses on the point of view of Arthur Kirkland/England. It also references suicide, so if it triggers you -- kindly back away from the story. I hope you enjoy the one-shot!

"I love someone else now," he said to me, with a thin line on his lips and cold eyes staring at me — piercing into my soul, but not knowing my heart is slowly falling from disappointment. "W-Why?" My voice cracks, I tried to hide my stuttering but failed miserably. I tried, but I know. 

it is impossible. I knew, my feelings were screaming out from the pain, I mean; who the heck can hide such feelings? No one can. He turned around, holding his belongings, and opening the door, which creaked out loudly in the apartment. The door closed loudly, echoing throughout the silence used to be a noisy apartment. What we used to call "Home" is now foreign to me. The only thing that could be heard is my cries, shouts, broken beating heart, and the feeling of regret. 

After a while of crying and moping, I weakly stood up and slowly approached the mirror in our — ah, correction, my apartment. I stared at myself in the mirror, seeing my reflection was a bit shocking. My well proper (somewhat, messy) sandy blonde hair was disheveled, and forest green eyes are dull, I could even see the spot of tears in my flushing red cheeks. I looked away, going to the kitchen and grabbing the bottle of wine that he left behind. I grabbed a glass, going back to the living room and settling down in the couch, I placed the reddish wine in my glass and drank up, gulping down the bitterness, yet drinking it was satisfying. 

When was the last time I saw him smile at me? 

I closed my eyes, picturing him, and trying to remember the bittersweet memories that he left me with. 

"Arthur!" 

Ah, that sweet sickening voice of his. How I love it so much, how it warms my heart; knowing he used to call me with such happiness in his voice. But now, it is dull and unhappy. 

What went wrong with our relationship? 

I took another sip from the glass until I thought to myself — 

"Why don't I just drink from the bottle?" 

I took a huge gulp from the bottle, satisfying my inside, and healing the pain in my chest. Slowly, removing the burden and guilt. 

"Baby, you're all I want. When you are lying here in my arms," as the singer sang, Adam . . . Ugh, I do not remember. Maybe, the wine is taking effect on me. I scanned the dimly lit living room, seeing his huge grin and sky-blue eyes sparkling from happiness as he stared at me. 

I looked away from the living room, I took a deep breath and I could feel tears stinging my eyes. I closed my eyes "If only, it wasn't my last words," I whispered to myself, remembering his expression as I say the heartbreaking news to him. The sadness, the loneliness, every pain that he felt on that day now passes unto me. And I wished, that feeling would leave me. If only, he did not overdose himself with pills. 

"I'm sorry, Alfred." I sobbed out, every emotion from the past slowly coming out. Revealing the truth. The stabbing truth. How I wished that my 'sorry' would reach him. 

I took another heavy gulp from the wine, as the wine eat me and swallowing me from its satisfying poisonous pleasure. 

"Tomorrow, I won't see you anymore," I announced it in the quiet apartment, letting my drunken voice drown out in the apartment. Slowly, the weight on my eyes became heavy and dark.


End file.
